


Written in the stars

by baeconandeggs, sash4kyu (emotional_fool)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, CEO, Drama, M/M, Romance, toben - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotional_fool/pseuds/sash4kyu
Summary: Baekhyun is hesitant to sign the deal..what if it's a trap. The contract does not say anything about Mr Park stealing his idea and then firing him. So baekhyun goes to a lawyer cum advisor, Leeteuk and gets the worst advice of his life.MARRY PARK CHANYEOL.The idea is absolutely ridiculous and bizarre but it guarantees him security. Chanyeol's money and position will protect him. And it’s not like baekhyun has someone he even likes. Same cannot be said about Mr Park though in baekhyun's opinion. Unknown to him though chanyeol also went to the same lawyer(omfg leeteuk is the worst advisor XD) and leeteuk gave him the same advice.





	Written in the stars

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** BAE089
> 
> **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Wow. Finally I managed to finish this.First of all I wanna thank the lovely BAE mods for all the help and encouragement and special shout out to moDuck who really helped me a lot. Also to all the other BAE writers on twitter, thank you so much for cheering each other. It really helped when I was not the only one panicking XD  
>   
>  And to the prompter, thank you for this lovely prompt. This is so not what i usually write but I wanted to challenge myself. So I am really sorry if it's not what you expected. I know it's lacking a lot but i gave my all to this. I really hope you like it even a little bit. and sorry to add the drama, I just couldn't resist.  
> Finally, to all the readers, this is my first time participating in any fic fest and tbh this is no where complete. I exhausted my extension as well so maybe keep an eye out for this one as i might add drabbles and spin off later on.  
> That being said, I hope all of you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
>    
> P.S - This whole story made much more sense in my head -_-

#  **_WRITTEN IN THE STARS_ **

(a chanbaek story)

  
  
  


Baekhyun has always been a rowdy since forever. When he is awake he cannot keep still; neither his body nor his mouth. He hates silence and never fails to fill the void with noise and more noise. The only times there is silence where he is present is when he is sleeping. If there is anything apart from making a ruckus that Byun Baekhyun loves, it is his precious sleep. And he doesn’t compromise with that, not a bit. That’s why when loud bangings on his door wakes him up early monday morning he tumbles out of his warm blankets like a lion in rage, though for his small frame an angry kitten will be more suitable (but never say ‘he is small’ to his face, HE BITES. No kidding, he really does). He marches towards the door while cursing loudly in his still sleep induced state noticing only vaguely how the door shakes under the thunderous knocks of someone who, in Baekhyun's mind, clearly does not intend to live anymore.

The person on the other end is not fazed by the sneer and cursing he is faced with the moment door is opened and instead one look at the attire the sleeping male was in, which are mickey mouse pjs, have him bursting through the door while pulling the other by elbow in a frenzy.

“Byun Baekhyun, why the hell are you still in your PJs? Do you know what time it is already. We are supposed to be in the meeting in the next 45 minutes and here you are half sleepy and still not ready.” Jongin, his friend and unfortunately also his temporary assistant billows on top of his voice.

“Ow ow ow. What the hell.” the younger rubs the back of his head where he just got hit multiple times by his boss who is sporting a dangerous look on his face.

“Firstly, I am  **YOUR BOSS** . I pay you with fucking money not for you to come crashing down in my house and boss me around. You are spending way too much time with your brother to have learned all these shit things from him.” Baekhyun yells while jabbing a finger in Jongin's chest for emphasis.

“And secondly, “

he quickly adds before jongin could interrupt him

“Which god damn meeting are you talking about? Do you even know till how late I worked last night. I have a fucking migraine from all the loud bangings you subjected me to this early in the morning.”

And just to prove his point Baekhyun starts rubbing his temple while pouring himself a glass of juice without offering even water to his poor assistant.

“Are you kidding me? You are kidding me right!!! You wouldn’t, you  **CANNOT** forget about our meeting today with this very important investor. The whole team worked its ass off for this presentation.” when still it does not ring a bell for Baekhyun, Jongin takes a dejected sigh and sits down. “The Park Industries. Does it still not ring a bell” he asks in a low voice all crestfallen.

“Shit. Shit. Shit. Jongin the Park Industries. It’s monday. Shit how could I. Oh my god.”

Baekhyun is pacing the living room while throwing his hands in air and speaking to himself like a mad man.

“I am so sorry. I didn’t meant to forget. We can’t lose this chance. Shit. Shit. Okay. Okay. Let’s calm down” Jongin wants to tell him that it’s him who needs to calm down but doesn’t say in fear of ticking off Baekhyun's anxious button.

“You go have a shower and get ready and I will prepare all the documents and stuff we need for this presentation. Go hurry up.”

“Yeah, okay. Good call.” Baekhyun turns around to rush towards his bathroom but stop just at the corner to walk back. And grab jongin’s wrist which were already in the midst of gathering papers scattered all over the work table.

“Thank you Jonginnie and I am sorry for screaming at you earlier” Baekhyun says sheepishly while biting his lips and making those puppy dog eyes that he knows always works on the younger.

“Yeah. Alright. Stop with your cute act. We are already running late. Go get ready soon.”  Jongin push Baekhyun to go and the other does so after giving him a smile. The younger doesn’t forget to shout “You owe me a nice dinner” to his boss’ back though.

  
  


After hastily getting ready for the most important meeting of his life till date and gathering all the required documents and checking the presentation he prepared one last time, Baekhyun along with Jongin leave Baekhyun’s flat with only 20 minutes left to their supposed reporting time.

As Jongin drives them towards Park Industries, Baekhyun can’t help but fidget in his seat even after getting chastised by the younger several times because of it.

“Will you just stop doing that!!! You are making me anxious and I’m driving. I have no intention of crashing and landing us both in the hospital. Please Boss” Jongin almost pleads while trying not to break any traffic rules even if his hands are shaking just a little because of all the nerves Baekhyun is subjecting him to.

At last, both Baekhyun and Jongin reach their destination safely but almost 20 minutes late. Baekhyun tries not to show the waver in his voice as he enquires the receptionist about their meeting. In his mind he is already imagining being kicked out of building for showing up late; of his dream being crushed before he ever had a chance.

“Oh we are sorry” the moment these words leave receptionist’s mouth Baekhyun loses his composure and deflates in dejection. He worked so hard but one silly mistake and all his dreams will never see the light of a day. He is cursing himself repeatedly in his mind when a hand squeezes his arm hard to get his attention. As he turns towards Jongin, the source of that hand, he is faced with raised brows and not so subtle hints to look at front where the receptionist is looking at him in confusion.

“I beg your pardon. Did you say something?” coming out of his stupor Baekhyun asks the kind looking girl on reception desk to repeat whatever that she said while his mind was ‘preoccupied’ with imagining worst case scenarios.

“Umm...yeah as I was saying” and she raises his brows as if adding ‘before you lost connection with earth’ but continues nevertheless in a pleasing tone.

“We are sorry that we failed to inform you about the change of schedule for your meeting. Our CEO, Mr Park had some extremely urgent work come up last minute so he had to push the meeting forward by 2 hours. I am sorry that we couldn’t contact you on time to let you know about the change in schedule. You are early and the boss is in the meeting right now and will get free only an hour or so later.”

“Oh. Ooh. Oh right. No it’s okay. We don’t mind waiting here. Just let us know when he is available.” Baekhyun can’t believe his luck. He is trying very hard not to smile brightly and failing miserable if Jongin’s snickers by his side are any indication.

Both the males are led to an empty meeting room on the first floor and served drinks while they wait for the CEO.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  


“Mr Byun, Mr Kim. Sorry to keep you two waiting.” Baekhyun and Jongin gets up in a hurry as soon as a guy clad in a formal suit enters the meeting room they were currently occupying.

“Baekhyun. Jongin” Baekhyun responds as a way to inform the new male in the room to call them by their first name and gets a curt nod in return.

“I am Oh Sehun. Mr Park’s Assistant and VP for this venture. As we discussed on the call the other day, I hope you are prepared to present your idea to the CEO” Baekhyun gulps nervously but nods nevertheless with determined eyes. He has to do this right. This might be his only chance.

“Then come let’s not keep Mr Park waiting any further. He is a busy man.” Jongin wants to argue that they were the one who did all the waiting but seeing their situation, he thinks, it will be wise not to word out his thoughts.

Baekhyun, to say the least, is a nervous wreck as they make way towards the CEO’s office while walking pass cubicles and cabins where all the employees can be seen hunched over their desks, files and computers accordingly. Baekhyun has not seen the CEO, only few badly angled photographs that came up with articles when he did a quick google search on him couple of days back. But what he does know is that the CEO is someone very young, and passionate about his work, extremely competitive and hard working. And that’s why Baekhyun is so adamant on getting this deal done. Park Industries as investors will not only boast his career but will allow him ample opportunities and resources to make his project come through as a leading spectre. Baekhyun keeps repeating what he is gonna say to the CEO in his head to get mentally prepared for the most important meeting of his life during the walk.

By the time all three reach the floor CEO’s office is at - after a very silent and awkward elevator ride along with passing through some more hallways - which took them around 10 minutes, Baekhyun had somewhat prep talked himself. Stealing a glance at his assistant, Baekhyun realises that Jongin is even more of a nervous wreck than him so he extends his arm behind the other male and pats his back as a morale support. Jongin gives him an answering smile and both of them trails behind CEO’s assistant, Oh Sehun as he knocks on the door to Mr Park’s office.

  
  
  
  
  


No amount of knowledge could have prepared him for THIS, Baekhyun thinks as he trudges inside with barely put confidence. Mr Park - well for starters MR PARK does not even look like a Mr. He looks like a model, and Baekhyun quickly brushes off that thought not allowing himself to step into dangerous territory.

“Focus Byun Focus” Baekhyun mutters under his breath for no one but his own ears.

“Boss. Mr Byun and Mr Kim are here. We discussed about their project yesterday.” Sehun informs the tall handsome CEO who looks not much younger than Baekhyun himself.

Seriously how can someone so young handle such a big company like Parks so efficiently is beyond Baekhyun’s imagination.

“Yes. Yes. I remember. Hello Mr Byun, Mr Kim. Sorry to have you kept waiting. Some very urgent work came up last minute that I couldn’t postpone. I hope you don’t mind.” Baekhyun is impressed to say the least. The male not only apologised making himself appear polite and invested in their deal but clearly stated who is on the top with his last statement. Mr Park is a good businessman, Baekhyun gathers fairly easily.

“No, No it's quite alright Mr Park. We can imagine you are a busy man and we really appreciate you meeting us like this personally to give us a chance to present our idea.” Baekhyun tries to chose his word extra carefully for this is only a one time chance and he needs to impress Mr Park by hook or crook. Judging by the smirk the CEO is sporting currently, he knows this too.

“Sehun briefed me on what your idea is and to say the least I was kinda impressed by it. Analoging Human Immune System to design an Intrusion Detection System against viruses and malware is very smart. But as far as I know it requires lots of research and technological resources.” Mr Park takes control immediately of the meeting displaying himself in his true element.

“Yes. And that’s why I need a investor. I have just stepped into this business world. My team involves just me and couple of my friends if I have to be completely honest with you. We didn’t even had a chance to recruit any more people so far.” Baekhyun tells the other. He feared initially about telling his current situation to a possible investor. What if the lack of experience and honestly lack in everything makes them back off. But all of Baekhyun’s doubts are settled once Mr Park responds.

“I can provide you with all of that you need. I like your idea Mr Byun. It’s a little difficult to achieve right now but I saw the report you sent to my assistant. It looks promising.”

“You did” Baekhyun asks in surprise but shuts up quickly realising he interrupted the other. He gives an apologetic smile in return and Mr Park just looks at him with amused set of eyes.

“So tell me more about this idea of yours and what you are looking forward to from this deal. Let’s start the presentation. Shall we, Mr Byun?”

And so next 2 hours pass by in a blur of questioning on Mr Park’s part and answering and some explaining on Baekhyun’s part.

After wrapping up the presentation, Baekhyun steals a glance at Mr Park and tries to decipher the CEO’s expression. But the other isn’t giving anything away with his poker face on.

As Baekhyun gathers up his documents and turns off his mac, Mr Park’s assistant comes and congratulate them on a successful presentation. Baekhyun lets out a sigh of relief and presents other with a bright smile.

“Boss has asked me to inform you that a representative from our company will be contacting you soon to discuss the details of the contract. You should be assured enough that you and your team has landed this deal Mr Byun. Congratulations.” Baekhyun could totally hug Sehun right now but he restrains himself and instead turns towards his comrade. And halts midstep. Jongin is not looking at him but is concentrating on the floor with a very serious expression. He does not fail to notice the red that tinges Jongin’s ear as well and also the smirk Sehun is sporting right now. Rolling his eyes at the two Baekhyun packs his bag and drags a still blushing Jongin with him towards the exit.

  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


A week later Baekhyun finally receives the call he was so anxiously waiting for. And everything happened just like Oh Sehun told him a week ago. He was asked to come down to HQ of Park Industries next day to discuss and sign the exclusive contract and seal the deal. Baekhyun was specifically told to come prepared as the CEO will be present as well. And that made him nervous all over because he does not know anything about legal contracts and corporate deals so he called the only person who he thinks could help him in this matter. His best friend, Kim Jongdae. Jongdae is his childhood best friend and Jongin’s elder brother. The three of them have been together for so many years that they are like one family now.

Jongdae is a banker and deals with legal stuff more often so he must have had some idea on how to approach this matter, Baekhyun thinks. When Baekhyun asks the other for any advice the only advice he is given is to not sign the deal tomorrow.

Jongdae’s exact words were “Get a copy of the contract and ask them for time to analyse the contract and the clauses before making any decision. Tell them you want time to see if their is any modification required. And then meet me. I will take you to a lawyer who works for legal stuff and we will go ahead from there on to see what to do next.”

Baekhyun can’t thank his best friend enough. He would have signed the deal without any second thought in his haste to get the investor if not for Jongdae’s suggestion, he is thinking as he gets ready for the meeting next morning with Jongin already parked outside his apartment. Like always Baekhyun is running late because his body loses all sorts of coordination whenever he gets anxious.

  
  
  


“Hello Mr Byun, we meet again”, Mr Park greets once they are escorted inside the meeting room by the receptionist. The assistant, Mr Oh is already seated left to the CEO and there is another person who is on the right. He looks older and a little uptight. Baekhyun nervously glances at the three males in the room. Power radiating from their stance and faces in bulk. But not letting that hinder his confidence Baekhyun steps forward and take the seat directly facing the CEO and gives him a curt nod. Jongin follows his boss’ step and take the seat right of Baekhyun’s and winces inwardly when it turns out to be the one directly facing Oh Sehun.

For some reason Jongin is blushing again and Sehun is looking smug, Baekhyun notices once his assistant is seated next to him but does not react thinking he will talk to his assistant about it later on. They have some more pressing issues to attend to right now, if the three set of eyes focussing on his every move is any indication.

“Hello Mr Park. Mr Oh and -” Baekhyun trails off not knowing the identity of the third occupant but is immediately made aware of Mr Jung, the Head of legal and finance department of Park Industries. It’s only fair to have him present when they closes this deal, Mr Oh informs them.

  
  
  
  


An hour or so later, after Mr Oh and Mr Jung has laid out all the details of the contract and explained it twice to Baekhyun and Jongin, who don’t understand much the legal aspects of a deal so to say. All Baekhyun can gather is that this contract is a lot more favourable to Park Industries than it is to him.

“So you are saying that you are willing to invest money in my project, provide ample workforce and advanced software technology required to carry out this idea but in return you want total control.”

“That’s not exactly how I would phrase it. All I am saying is that  _ in return of all the resources that I will be providing you as an investor _ I want a guarantee that you wouldn’t sell this idea to anyone else. I don’t want a competition. You do realise that if you are able to make this work, which I am quite sure of, this will turn how the things work in PC security field for good. And we can adopt this idea in other fields too, by borrowing the prototype of this project. So all I want is for you and your team to keep this idea under wraps. Top confidential, you know. Not even my employees except the select few who will be working with you will know of this project. I hope you understand that this much is expected of us if you want me to invest.” Mr Park speaks for the first time during the entirety of the meeting.

“This part is actually I am okay with but the part I quote ‘ _ meet all the mentioned clauses, product requirements and deadlines failing which Mr Byun Baekhyun would have to pay Park Industries back 10 folds’  _ is what does not sit right with me _ ”   _  Baekhyun reads from the copy of contract he was handed over at the start of the meeting.

Most of the clauses listed in the contract were what Baekhyun had been expecting, mostly because of hours of googling about legal contracts last night his mind supplies sarcastically, but repaying ten folds - that’s kinda outrageous. And contrary to popular belief, which actually only includes his best friend Jongdae, Baekhyun is not so stupid. He might not know the legal stuff but he can  _ read and understand _ english very well. Thank you very much.

“Oh that. That’s just standard procedure. And it applies when you leak the confidential details to any 3rd party or an outside source as well. But I don’t think you would have to worry about it as all the deadlines will be set by you only. You are the incharge of this project.” Mr Oh coolly remarks like its not a big deal and for once Baekhyun joins Jongin to glare daggers at the tall assistant.

Baekhyun, to say the least, is hesitant to sign the deal. Not that he was going to because he has clear instructions to not to sign today. But in general, Baekhyun feels the contract will turn out to bite him in the arse in the near future. What if it’s a trap. All these clauses and ‘ _ standard procedure _ ’ bullshit, Baekhyun thinks while eying Mr Park suspiciously.

There is no such clause which will stop Mr Park from stealing Baekhyun’s idea and then firing him or worse what if the Park industries entangles Baekhyun in a false case and leave him to pay money as well as snatch his idea away too. He needs help, Baekhyun muses. There is no way he will let someone take away his hard work and step on his dreams. Park Industries are by far the most influential investors and if this deal gets done it will be a huge success for Baekhyun. But for that too happen he needs some ground rules. Some clauses that will secure Baekhyun’s stance in this deal.

“Mr Park, I would like to go through the contract with my lawyer. I hope you don’t mind. Since it will be a legally bound contract I don’t want to take any chances and know where I stand exactly. I may want to add some clauses as well.” Baekhyun states squarely at CEO’s face. Without breaking into sweat for once.

“I see. You are absolutely allowed to go through the contract with your legal team. But about addition of clauses, it depends. We will see to that later when you have them listed down. Coordinate with my assistant when you are ready to meet again. Good luck Mr Byun.” there is an edge to Mr Park’s voice, Baekhyun notices immediately. Maybe he didn’t took well Baekhyun asking for time to sign the deal.

Baekhyun inwardly shrugs and after exchanging few more pointers gets up to take his leave. Outside the Park building, Jongin sighs loudly stopping Baekhyun instantly.

“This deal is dangerous, Boss. We can never afford to pay them back 10 times in case of worst scenario.” Jongin fidgets nervously biting his lips and clenching his fists tightly. A sign Baekhyun is all too aware of pointing towards his assistant’s anxiety. Baekhyun knows there is more to Jongin behaving like this than mere contract. And which definitely includes the other assistant, Oh Sehun.

Baekhyun was about to ask more when his phone starts ringing, ‘Jongdae’ in bold flashing as the caller id. Pushing the talk for another time he picks up the call, only to be ordered to meet at some lawyer’s office in next 30 minutes. How his best friend knew they were out of meeting is beyond Baekhyun’s level of smartness.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hmmmm. After going through this contract twice and hearing your worries I have come to a conclusion. There is only one way to turn this contract into your favour.” Leeteuk, the lawyer cum Legal advisor that Jongdae took Baekhyun to states matter of factly.

“And what is that?” it’s Jongin who asks with a narrowed glance. Since the moment they stepped inside the office, Jongin has had a bad intuition about this Leeteuk guy. The lawyer had a weird expression on his face the second he saw the contract, Jongin had noticed almost immediately. He does not know what his brother was thinking when he brought them here.

“Sign a marriage contract with this guy. Wait what’s his name. Yeah. Here. Marry Park Chanyeol.”

“What”

“What the hell are you saying”

“Are you crazy”

One statement and there is utter chaos in the small office of Advocate Leeteuk where three set of enraged faces are throwing some colorful phrases at the idea suggested by the said advocate.

  
  


An hour of arguing that mostly included cursing on Jongin and Jongdae part had Baekhyun putting a stop to the debate; announcing that he has come to a decision.

“I know this idea is absolutely ridiculous and bizarre and I would never go through it but if I put much thought into it, it does guarantees me security. Mr Park’s money and position will surely protect me against any false play. If I do this, I wouldn’t have to worry about me having to pay back him money. And there is a larger chance that he too wouldn’t try to trick me because of this.” Baekhyun is saying to wide eyed gaping faces of his two best friends. Leeteuk on the other hand has a twinkle in his eyes.

“Are you kidding me. You are kidding me right??” Jongdae all but screams out not bothering about where he is and who all are listening to him.

“Do you even listen to yourself. Forget it. It was my fault. I brought you here. I had no idea Advocate Leeteuk had no brain cells left in his brain to think coherently.” Jongdae says after his brain to mouth filter got turned off by listening to this ridiculous idea. And although Jongin is trying to stop him from spewing anymore nonsense, Jongdae wouldn’t just shut up that easily.

“We are not listening to this crackhead. You are NOT marrying Park Fuckin Chanyeol. Worse come worst you will not sign this deal.” Jongdae announces with a tinge of finality in his voice.

But Baekhyun has some other plans. He drags his friends outside and goes back to tell Advocate Leeteuk to prepare a marriage contract and add clauses that will counter the clauses from the deal he has to sign with Park Industries. Meanwhile he will try and convince his friends, he tells the lawyer with a sigh before taking his leave.

After a mostly silent trip back to his apartment accompanied by Kim brothers, Baekhyun falls face first on his couch. The events of the day finally catching up to him. And not to mention the dreaded conversation he still has to go through with the people who are staring at him with hard expressions.

Releasing a pained sigh Baekhyun turns to get up and settle on the couch facing the other two. “I know you think I am making a mistake but I think this is the only way.” Baekhyun starts off nervously. He knows that this - this getting married - is a big deal. But so is getting Park Industries as the investor.

“Baekhyun do you really think that your project is so important that you would have to sell yourself for it” Jongdae didn’t wanted to say this but there was no better way to word it out than this. Because to the world it would look exactly like this. He wants Baekhyun to open his damn eyes and see what mess he will be getting himself into if he goes through with this idea of marriage contract.

Baekhyun look at his friend with horror in his eyes. He never thought his friend would say something like that. He has nothing to say to counter back. What do you even say to your best friend after being subjected to an accusation like that, Baekhyun thinks with eyes still boring onto Jongdae’s.

Minutes later Jongdae finally snaps out of the silent staring contest and with a dejected sigh drags himself to sit beside Baekhyun. There is another moment of silence surrounding them. Nobody speaking or moving until Jongin finally starts fidgeting on his spot getting really scared of the atmosphere inside the house.

“I am sorry. That was rude and out of line”

“And not to forget betraying” Baekhyun adds to Jongdae’s statement.

“Yeah. sorry. But this idea is completely off the roof baek. And besides you don’t even know if Mr Park would want to marry you. What if he is already married? What if he is in a relationship. And not to forget - do you even know if he is gay?” Jongdae questions with a plea in his voice. He just want Baekhyun to see things clearly and get rid of this completely bonkus idea.

“Those are some questions that I was working on while on the way here from the advocate’s office. As far as I have researched about him in the past I know that he is not married and he denied being in a relationship recently. And honestly I didn’t saw any article mentioning about his love life. He has not been pictured with ladies at all in past few years. Which is totally off for someone like him. You know - Young, Bachelor, Rich, Handsome. It might be possible he is gay.” Baekhyun says with a shrug and from Jongdae’s expression its clear he is not convinced but it does not look like he is gonna call Baekhyun crazy anymore too.

“You have really gave this idea a thought, haven’t you. Okay. If you are so damn sure that this could be the only way. Go ahead. But how exactly are you gonna tell him this, convincing him about this is even a more far fetched thing. What are you gonna do - walk up to him and say marry me and I will sign the deal.” Jongdae is kidding when he says this but the look of contempt on Baekhyun’s face has him hitting the latter upside down on the head.

“What. It’s a good idea.”

“No. It’s not.” Jongin says for the first time since they entered the apartment.

Baekhyun looks at Jongin with a narrowed glance that has the other backtracking in fear.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jongin questions quietly.

“YOU.”

“ME?!!”

“You are gonna be my little messenger.”

“What. Me. Why.” Jongin squeaks looking wide eyed and pleading Jongdae for some support which he obviously don’t get from his brother.

“You are gonna meet up with Mr Park’s assistant and tell him about this marriage contract. And ask him to rely it to his boss and then inform us of his decision.” Baekhyun says all of this while closing on the other trying to intimidate him even if he has to look up at Jongin who is a head taller than him.

“What. No. I am not meeting Oh. He is a creep.”

“I don’t wanna hear a thing. Don’t think I didn’t noticed you two flirting with each other.” Baekhyun deadpans.

“Wh-What??” Jongin sputters while Jongdae look at his brother with an unreadable expression.

“Just call him to meet up and relay him this deal.” There is a finalitty in Baekhyun’s voice which has Jongin resigning in defeat and nodding in affirmation.

“Good” Baekhyun says while looking at Jongdae who also nods giving him his affirmation as well, a little reluctantly but still a go.

  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  


When Jongin enters the coffee shop where he asked Sehun to meet, he notices the other already seated at a far corner next to the glass window. Jongin himself is 15 minutes early so it’s a little shocking for him that the other is already here.

“You are early.”

“So are you.” Sehun responds with a smile. A genuine smile, not the one full of smugness or his infamous smirk. And that has Jongin losing his footing for a second but he is able to get his bearings quick and settles down in the chair opposite to the other.

“I have been asking you on a date for past one week which you kept denying, so imagine my surprise when you were the one to call me and ask me out.”

“I didn’t asked you out and this is not a date.” Jongin hisses not believing that Sehun had the audacity to say something like that to him that too in public.

“It is for me” Sehun counters back with a smirk playing on his lips and Jongin just groans; internally cursing his boss for making him suffer like this.

“I have a message from my Boss to yours and that’s the only reason I called you here to meet.” Jongin tries to talk some sense into the other’s head but befor he could elaborate any further, a waiter walks to their table and places their drink in front of each of them.

Jongin peaks at his drink and then looks at the other with mild awe. “How did you know Chocolate Mocha Frappe is my favourite”, he asks wide eyed.

“I didn't. It’s my favourite so I ordered the same for you as well. Is it just a coincidence that we both like same drinks”, Sehun asks with a suggestive tone and winks when Jongin starts blushing.

“Stop flirting. I have some serious business to talk about with you.”

  
  
  
  


“So let me get this straight. You are saying your boss got an advice - from whoever legal advisor you went to - to marry my boss in return of signing this deal.” Sehun asks once Jongin finish telling him about the important business he called him to talk about.

“Pretty much” Jongin shrugs feeling a lot more lighter now after he has everything out in open now.

“What kind of advice is that?” Sehun is so out of his wits at this turn of events. He knew the contract was more favourable on their behalf and he knew Baekhyun would suggest some few changes and maybe more additions but THIS, this is absolutely insane.

“Trust me, I had the same reaction. I don’t even get why my Boss is even considering this idea. But since he is my Boss I don’t get to have much say in it. So all you have to do is convey this information to Mr Park and then tell us what’s his decision.” Jongin really hopes Mr Park refuses and then comes up with some other better idea than this to deal with this situation.

“So we will be having another date soon once I get an answer from my boss.”

“NO. No date. Wait this is not a date. Just call me or my boss once you have an answer. And we will meet. In you office.” Jongin adds the last part as an afterthought. Not taking any chances to give the other any kind of a wrong idea.

  
  


After an hour of suffering Jongin finally takes a sigh of relief once he see the other leaving in his car and dials Baekhyun’s number to tell him that his work was done.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Baekhyun would be lying if he said he didn’t prayed for Mr Park to reject the idea. No matter how confidently he told his friends that this was the only way, he himself had his doubts. It seemed like a good enough idea at that time. But as days went by, the abnormality of it starts to catch up to him.

Unknown to him though, on receiving his message Chanyeol had went to his Family Legal Advisor who was none other than Advocate Leeteuk….again and got the same advice. To go through with the marriage contract.

“It will benefit both of you.” Leeteuk tells Chanyeol without any hesitancy when the younger told him about the contract.

“You are not seeing someone right now. Are you?” once Chanyeol nods his head in a no leeteuk continues to convince him how this is a good idea.

“But marriage! Is that really necessary? I mean I was willing to add more clauses in favour of him. But for only one project I can’t bind my whole life with him.” Chanyeol still don’t think it's a good idea even if his family advisor, the one he treats like an older brother, is telling him to do otherwise.

“You do know that no matter what your marriage is gonna be no more than a business deal.” Chanyeol had known this fact for a long time. It used to make him feel resentful towards his father a little bit more than usual but he has come in terms with it over the years.

“What are you trying to suggest?” Chanyeol questions not getting the other’s point in raising this issue.

“Since you are gonna be binded in a marriage for business anyways why not do it on your own, without your dad meddling in. On your own terms. They are on a world tour I suppose. What do you think will piss them off the most?”

Finally getting what the other is saying, Chanyeol lets a slow smile creep on his face and makes his final decision then and there not noticing the sly smirk on Leeteuk’s face.

  
  
  


“Boss do you really think this is a good idea. Will it even work. Why did you even suggested it in first place and that too to both of them?” Eunhyuk, Leeteuk’s assistant asks as soon as Chanyeol disappears from the view into the corridor.

“It’s fate. It was bound to happen one way or the other” leeteuk responds with a dreamy expression to which Eunhyuk just rolls his eyes thinking ‘what a weirdo his boss is’.

  
  
  


And so that’s how Baekhyun and Chanyeol find themselves outside Marriage Registrar Office exactly a week later with their respective comrades. Baekhyun has his doubts still, but seeing the other agreeing to do this as well, it must have some benefits. And it's not like Baekhyun is seeing someone right now. His last relationship can’t even be called a relationship. He is too invested in his work and research that he hardly has time for romance.

“Baekhyun” the said male is brought back to his surroundings by a deep voice that he instantly recognises as Mr Park calling him by his first name for the first time. And the surprise must have been evident on his face because it has the other giving him an amused smile.

“Since we are going through this ordeal, so it's only natural to call each other by our first name now….No!!”

“Call me Chanyeol”, on Baekhyun’s nod of approval he adds further.

‘Chanyeol’, Baekhyun tests how the word rolls around his tongue but does not say it out loud. If Chanyeol noticed something, he didn’t said anything, to Baekhyun’s relief.

“Are you ready? No cold feet at the last minute...right?? Which would be totally weird because it was all your idea”, Chanyeol jokes and it does make Baekhyun feel lighter, so he gives the other a small smile of gratitude to ease his nerves.

“Your parents??” Baekhyun questions silently when he fails to spot them.

“They are on a world tour right now and I couldn’t reach out to them” he says which is absolutely untrue but Baekhyun does not need to know that, Chanyeol thinks. He did left a message on his Mother’s cellphone but he is absolutely sure of it going unnoticed. Well they will find out through media anyway in a day or two, he muses slyly.

“What about yours?” Chanyeol counters back though he is least interested but it’s only fair to ask back in return, he thinks off handedly.

“I told them. They were not particularly happy and I may have omitted few details from our actual situation. But I asked them not to come. You know because of the media and all. I don’t want them to be caught in the middle of it. They are very simple people.” Baekhyun says softly as if afraid of something worst befalling upon his family.

“Fair enough. But if you are worried this much, I can have some guards appointed back at your home so that no one bothers them” Baekhyun is surprised by to hear it and does not refuse the help. He simply nods his head and gives a smile of gratitude in return.

While Baekhyun and Chanyeol were busy talking, Sehun ventured close to Jongin to bug him. Jongdae, on the other hand was busy glaring daggers at the tall male his best friend was going to marry in a few moments, thus totally ignoring the side glances his brother kept shooting at him  for some help.

  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun peers secretly  at Chanyeol who is busy in a serious talk with someone over the phone. They both are in the latter’s car driving to Chanyeol’s home.

When after signing the marriage contract Chanyeol asked him to come with him, Baekhyun for a second was taken aback. He thought that the marriage will be just like a deal and they would go about living like they used to.

But Chanyeol was quick to wash away those ideas of him.

“You will stay with me at my home from now on. By tomorrow we will be releasing a statement of us getting married in a private ceremony. And then all the media will be on us like hawks. I can’t have you getting smothered by them and slipping something you shouldn’t say.” Chanyeol says in a business-like tone.

“Oh” is all what Baekhyun manages to say and then he was saying goodbye to his friends before getting into Chanyeol’s car.

  
  


“We are here” Baekhyun is brought back to present from his thoughts by a deep voice so close to him that it startles him. And truly when he turns a little he finds Chanyeol a tad bit closer, looking at him with an unreadable expression. But before Baekhyun could ask, Chanyeol has turned away and stepped out of the car. Not thinking much about what just happened Baekhyun too gets out only to come to a halt when he sees the building in front.

“You live in a hotel”, it takes only one sentence from Baekhyun to drain out the tensed silence that was stretching between them into Chanyeol’s boisterous laugh.

Baekhyun would be lying if he said he wasn’t startled by the sudden sound. It was the first time he saw the other laughing so freely. It made him look younger, Baekhyun thinks amused for some reason.

  
  


“This is where I live. Actually this whole building belongs to me. The floor beneath the one where we are right now has Game rooms, gym, and a party hall where I sometimes host parties for friends and other people. Your room is the one on the left at the end of this hallway. I would give you a tour but I am running late for a meeting. The cleaning staff comes around 11 in the morning. There is no cook. So if you want to order something ring the front desk. They will take care of everything you wanna ask about.” Chanyeol rushes in a hurry while walking around the house gathering some papers.

“Okay then I will be going!” Chanyeol asks more than informs; not used to leaving behind someone at his home like this.

“And baekhyun make yourself at home.” Chanyeol was already on the threshold of the house but something told him to turn and say these words and baekhyun’s answering smile is reason enough to justify it.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


 

“Oh my god Jongdae, you should see this. His house is fucking huge. I swear to god I am highly convinced now that he runs a side mafia business. How else could he earn so much money!! He is fully loaded to the brim.” Baekhyun can’t stop his hands from wandering into drawers and closets they actually have no reasons to linger at.

“You are loaded now too baek. Don’t forget that this rich ass dude is all  _ yours  _ now.” his best friend still resents his decision to get tied down to park Chanyeol and it clearly shows in his tone whenever there is even a slight mention of the taller in their talks.

“On papers only Dae, only on papers. Anyways did you know he has an indoor pool as well as a whole floor for video games and board games. If I didn’t knew better I would have actually been overjoyed on being married to him.” the thought of calling the other his husband still leaves Baekhyun with a weird sensation. Even if it has been close to two weeks now.

“Baek I still think this was a bad idea. It’s not too late yet to change your decision. You can still get out of this mess. Forget about this partnership. Just hand over your idea to him and break this fake pretence marriage. You are a fucking genius. You will come up with an idea even bigger than this one in no time.”

There is a desperate tone to Jongdae’s voice almost like he is pleading and it fills Baekhyun's heart with a warm feeling on knowing that he is surrounded by people who love him so much. The care makes him smile even if the other can’t see it. But he still lets out a small tired sigh for going through this talk once again.

“Dae, we have gone through this conversation so many times already. You know that I am not exactly thrilled with this predicament but it’s not like I am in a very dreadful situation right now. Yes it’s not what I wanted or even dreamed of in my wildest dreams. But I am okay I guess. Not like I wanted a fairytale anyway. This is a marriage for convenience and for our careers. Yes he can be a pain in the ass many a times” to which Jongdae snorts so loud that Baekhyun can’t help but let out a short laugh.

“The point is” he adds once his laugh has slowed down to giggles “even if he came into my life unexpectedly, even if this is not an ideal relationship, even if we both are not even remotely similar and can’t see eye to eye without getting into each other faces, I am not miserable. To top it all my dream, my career is growing like I never imagined it to be. And that’s what all matters to me right now.”

“Fine fine, you win. Who has ever been able to win from the ‘oh so charming’ Byun Baekhyun when it comes to talks” Jongdae snickers before uttering some nonsense about a guy at his work who has been bugging him and the older starts teasing him for his not so active love life before the pair hangs up.

Once again left all alone to himself Baekhyun doesn’t know what to do in such an enormous condo. Or whatever you call it when the whole fucking building is owned by one person.

  
  


 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


“Boss stop getting distracted by the Game Room and video consoles and go find Mr Park’s office. He must have kept the copy of contract there, I am sure.” Baekhyun listen to what his assistant is saying while touring Chanyeol's Mansion-like-Condo to find his study room or in-house office. But like Jongin just guessed Baekhyun got extremely distracted by the Game Room.

“God damn, this is heaven. I can spend my whole life here.” Baekhyun didn't know when he said that out aloud for Jongin to hear him through the phone speaker and reprimand him. Baekhyun reluctantly lets go off the consoles he was admiring as he realises that they do have a mission on hand to finish.

“Wait. Why are you calling him Mr Park!! You make him sound like he is some old wrinkled guy. Ewwww” Baekhyun says offhandedly while gazing at several photo frames that line the hallway he is currently walking through.

“Careful Boss, you sound like you are concerned about  _ young _ Park a little too much than necessary” Jongin teases Baekhyun by stressing the word ‘young’ annoyingly.

“Shut up Kim Jongin or I will fire you”, Baekhyun spits murderously and take a left turn instead of right like he was planning to. And suddenly he is in a different hallway than those he encountered so far. This one looked eerily deserted to Baekhyun who is looking around with wide eyes. There are no frames or wall hangings; no furniture as well and surprisingly the walls are red which does not even go with the rest of the home decor.

While examining his surrounding, Baekhyun had gone silent which is why the next moment he hears a loud call of his name from across the phone, still firmly pressed against his ear.

“Yeah yeah I am here”, Baekhyun walks further down the hallway and stops suddenly in front of a closed door. To his surprise the door itself is painted red and could have been missed easily if he hadn't seen the door knob.

“Jongin stop munching on whatever unhealthy junk you are eating and listen to me” Baekhyun is sure the younger would be pouting on the other side and he smiles cheekily imagining Jongin’s sulking face.

“I am in this very weird hallway. It's completely barren and its red -like everything - the walls, the ceiling, the flooring and I am currently in front of this door which is again red. What do you think it could be?” Baekhyun suddenly gasps loudly and goes “Do you think Chanyeol is like that Christian Grey. What if this is his red room. OMG!!! What if there is someone in there right now?”

“Boss stop stop. Ewww gross!!! Don't put images in my mind. Even if Mr Pa- I mean Chanyeol looks like he could easily be next Christian Grey, I don't think he is. And now stop roaming here and there and go find the study before Chanyeol comes back home.”

Baekhyun reluctantly let go off the door knob which wouldn’t budge and returns back the way he came.

“Why do we even need the contract though. Don't we have our own copy!!” Baekhyun asks once he is no longer distracted and has a mind to think about what Jongin asked him to do in the first place.

“We wouldn’t have needed it only if you had read the god damn contract carefully. And told me in time that you didn't. God knows what extra clause they added that could cause trouble to us in the future” Baekhyun thinks he is getting scolded by his assistant and pouts to no one in particular.

“I DID READ IT.”

"FIRST TWO PAGES ONLY” Jongin shouts from the other end and Baekhyun had to pull the device away in order to save his ear drums.

Before he could do anything else though a loud 'woof-woof’ is thrown his way. Startled he looks down to find a cute black fur ball looking at him with his big eyes and head tilted sideways in an extremely cute gesture which has Baekhyun gushing all over him like a teenage girl.

  
  


And suddenly the cute dog changes tactics and snarls loudly at Baekhyun’s face. Taken aback by the sudden attack, Baekhyun falls flat on his behind. His grip loses on his mobile phone and it drops on the floor with a thud. The moment Baekhyun grabs his phone the not-so-cute-anymore dog pounds at him while barking uncontrollably. Worrying for his safety, Baekhyun wrestles himself free and runs towards his room all the while shrieking on the top of his lungs and with hands waving in air. He mutters few curse words at the smol dog who looked so innocent just a minute ago but is now full blown chasing him around the whole house.

“Stop it you doggie. I thought you were cute. Smol dogs are supposed to be cute. You are just like your owner. A Dog.” he is talking to the puppy who has twice come close to biting his arse and does not notice that they are not alone in the house.

A loud sound of someone clearing their throat has both the dog and Baekhyun stop in their ministrations and look at the source. And that’s how Baekhyun finds Chanyeol leaning against the door frame with raised brows and an amused glint in his eyes.

On seeing his owner the dog snarls at Baekhyun and looks back at Chanyeol as if reporting how he just caught an intruder red handed.

Chanyeol laughs at the scene and quickly covers it up with a cough when Baekhyun glares at him.

“Toben, Behave. He is not an intruder. He is Baekhyun and he will stay with us from now on” as if understanding what Chanyeol just said to the dog, Toben looks at Baekhyun with confusion but at least stops snarling. So Baekhyun thinks he did understood what he was just told, which is nothing but weird. Meanwhile as if giving up on having any meat, toben pads towards Chanyeol with his small paws and wags his tail for his owner to pick him up.

Sighing in relief on toben’s backing away Baekhyun too turns back to go into his room but not before throwing a “What kind of a name is Toben” at Chanyeol with a huff and not even waiting for a response.

  
  
  


_ Chanyeol’s POV _

Chanyeol see Baekhyun retrieving and smirk down at toben for a job well done first thing on his arrival. Chanyeol knew toben would not take a liking towards a stranger in their house and thus brought his baby back from his parent’s place just to have some form of entertainment at the expense of toben scaring the hell out of Baekhyun. Although toben is usually a sweetheart but he can be menace too whenever he wants to. And it was kinda funny to Chanyeol, to see a grown man getting scared by a small pup.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae go out for drinks after the latter whined about not getting to see his best friend more often after he got married. Which, baekhyun tells him, is first absolutely ridiculous because they meet every week and second has nothing to do with him getting married and everything to do with the pile of work he is under due to this project.

And even though Baekhyun is a light drinker and told jongdae he will have only one. One turned to two then three and gradually baekhyun was grinding his hips on to strangers in his pissed drunk state.

"Oh my god baek. Will you just stop squirming. Why would you drink so much when you know you can't stomach it. God damn it you and your heavy self" Jongdae curses his stupid self to have asked Baekhyun out for drinks. Every Time it's the same. The older will drink a little bit too much and then Jongdae would be the one to end up dragging Baekhyun’s lump of a body to his house.

"Oh my god I told you to stop squirming. I will drop you off here in the middle of nowhere if you wouldn't stop squirming" he threatens Baekhyun who, in his drunk state wouldn't assist Jongdae in reaching their destination in one piece.

"It tickles" Baekhyun giggles with slurred speech.

"What" the younger shouts not able to decode Baekhyun's drunk speech while maneuvering carefully along the rocky path.

"I said" Baekhyun takes a deep breath to control his slurring and for the words to come out coherent out of his mouth.

"It tickles. You keep tickling. Why would you do that to me" the last sentence is joined with a pout and puppy dog eyes which makes baekhyun look cute, Jongdae thinks, but will absolutely never admit it to the other.

Jongdae sighs defeated and rolls his eyes at Baekhyun's antics. But also handles him much more carefully so it doesn't tickle. God knows how much he wants Baekhyun to stop giggling and just drop him home safely without any fracture to HIS OWN bones.

The word 'home' brings Jongdae to a sudden halt as he realises that Baekhyun no longer lives at his old place. That means Jongdae would have to drop Baekhyun off at that rich asshole’s place. He groans thinking of facing that stupidly tall man. He doesn't know why he still hate the man. Everything seemed to have work out between both the married males now. Though Baekhyun did marry Chanyeol for his career and they did struggled a lot in the beginning. Fought a lot, argued a lot. Jongdae saw Baekhyun with dark bags under his eyes so often that he worried for his stupid best friend nonstop.

After successfully hailing a cab after several failed attempts, Jongdae all but Dumps baekhyun in the back seat unceremoniously and settles besides the drunk male himself. After telling the cab driver the destination, jongdae closes his eyes to take a breather after all the exertion he went through to drag Baekhyun from the bar to the main road.

Jongdae didn’t know when he fell asleep but he is jerked awake by sudden breaks and in his still sleep induced haze he realises a beat later that the driver is telling them to get off.

After once again dragging the sleepy drunk and giggling baekhyun all the way up to the penthouse, Jongdae huffs in frustration. Promising himself to never go out with baekhyun for drinks alone.

  
  


Chanyeol had known Baekhyun went out to meet his friend, but what he didn’t expected was to see the said male return back in such a state.

Jongdae does not even come inside and simply pushes his drunk friend onto Chanyeol, who looks at him with a expression similar that of a deer caught in headlights. And turns back to go the way he came up.

“Are you sure you are sober to go home alone in this state” Chanyeol asks once he realises the situation.

“Sober enough to get a cab back home. You just worry about him.” Jongdae looks at Chanyeol with a smug look which the other is unable to decipher.

Chanyeol has always had high alcohol tolerance, so obviously people who get weird after getting drunk always annoys him. His assistant and friend, Sehun is one such person. And to be frank Chanyeol has seen many drunks and their weird habits but the one he is seeing now is on another level.

Baekhyun as to say, at a loss of words, is extremely clingy drunk. No matter how much he tries to pry the shorter male away, BAekhyun keeps latching onto chanyeol like a koala. And as if that’s not enough, the drunk male keeps giggling and saying nonsense while trying to hug Chanyeol non stop.

At last when Chanyeol manages to drag a still uncontrollably giggling Baekhyun to his room and push him on bed and under covers, Chanyeol takes a sigh a relief and was just about to leave when Baekhyun grabs his hand. Thinking the other probably needs something, chanyeol bend a little forward to hear what the other is saying. But it turns out to be bad move. Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol with a force uncanny for a drunk man and Chanyeol all but lands on top of the other with a thus and a squeak leaves chanyeol’s mouth.

“Cold” finally chanyeol is able to hear what the other was saying. He tries to escape himself from the others grip but for a drunk man, Baekhyun surely has a death grip. And resigned Chanyeol finally settles down beside Baekhyun reluctantly, all the while cursing his stars.

Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun sleep beside him like a baby. Making cute little noises like a puppy and his button nose all scrunched up as if he is in discomfort. And Chanyeol finds the reason of his discomfort the very next second when the shorter male slides towards him in his sleep in search of warmth. There is sudden heat pooling inside of Chanyeol’s chest. Something indescribable at being in such a close proximity with the other. He does not know what overcomes him when he pulls Baekhyun towards him even more and envelops the smaller in his tight embrace. In the morning, he will tell himself it was because Baekhyun was cold and didn’t let him move to grab the blanket. In the morning he will ignore the palpable beating of his heart. In the morning he will forget about cute nose, soft smiles, a warm body next to him. But for now he wants to throw the caution out of window and just feel the surprising comfort Baekhyun gives him.

  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Amidst fighting, preparing dinner together, beating each other in video games and watching silly romantic movies till late at night, Baekhyun starts seeing Chanyeol as a friend rather than the person with whom he signed the deal. After the difference in opinions and constant arguments first two months, they have realised that out of work, they both are quite similar. So they made a pact, that when at home (which still feels weird to Baekhyun to call this mansion as his home) they will not talk about work and will try to be cordial with each other. And after only a month, they have improved significantly.

And it has nothing to do with the mind blowing sex they had the times they went out for drinks with their friends and returned back drunk. And everyone is aware Baekhyun is clingy as fuck when he is drunk and Chanyeol just couldn’t resist himself, baekhyun snickers while imagining. Baekhyun thought it would be extremely awkward, after the first time they had sex. But it turned out that Chanyeol too took it as casual sex and wasn’t bothered by it in the least.

Baekhyun still clearly remembers the after morning talk they had.

“So what. We had sex. You were drunk. I was - well I was not as drunk as you. But drunk enough to not not get bothered by you grinding on me.” chanyeol says with a smirk and Baekhyun all but chokes on the water he was drinking.

“You are attractive Baekhyun and You made it very well known last night about how much you like my body. So yeah we fucked. It’s totally natural.”

  
  


After then they have had frequent make out sessions, which almost every time happened after they had a fight. And occasional sex which they always treated as casual.

Baekhyun thinks the sex has helped them break the wall they had between them and really made them get comfortable with each other. Their relationship has turned out to be not so bad like all of his friends feared, baekhyun thinks.

That’s why when Chanyeol had to leave for states for a week suddenly, Baekhyun feels weird. He had gotten so used to the other’s presence that in his absence, it almost feel empty. Baekhyun does not want to admit it, but if he dare say, he almost feels sad.

  
  
  


“Tobennie, I miss your dad”, Baekhyun rolls on the bed and settles his head next to toben’s while pouting profusely.

Toben nudges him with his paws and looks at him with a confused tilt of his head.

“Not me you silly boy. Your other dad”, Baekhyun whines while scratching the back of Toben’s ear in affection.

/woof/ - /woof/, Toben replies

“No. Not like  _ miss  _ miss him but just miss miss him, you know!!”, Baekhyun is confused himself after saying it aloud. Toben just looks at him as if judging the other and Baekhyun turns away in embarrassment.

“You wouldn’t understand, you are no human. And stop talking to me as if you understand human speech”, Baekhyun huffs and slides away to create some distance between himself and the dog who thinks himself of being very smart, in Baekhyun’s opinion.

Toben tilts his head upwards and scan Baekhyun from head to toe and then look straight at Baekhyun’s crotch while barking loudly.

“Yah. Yah. Yo-youuuu”, Baekhyun grabs a pillow to cover up annoyed.

“You are just like your dad. Perverts” toben turns away and lies down pretending he didn’t just pointed out why Baekhyun has been missing Chanyeol. Baekhyun is a little wary of the dog now. He knew that the few times Chanyeol and him fucked, toben would continuously bark and scratch the door on hearing the loud sounds of their fucking.

_ Are dogs supposed to be this smart?? How did toben knew that Chanyeol and I - well did what we did!!! _ Baekhyun thinks all the while narrowing his eyes at the said dog as if he will get up and answer all of Baekhyun’s questions.

Baekhyun has no idea how long he watched toben but somewhere after an hour or so his droopy eyes finally slipped into a deep slumber.

And that’s how Chanyeol finds both Baekhyun and toben on his bed, curled up against each other. Chanyeol even takes a snap or two of the two puppies sleeping peacefully. For what reasons he does not know and don’t let his mind dwell on it any further.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


“Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Hot” Baekhyun keeps repeating while sucking numerous hickeys onto the said male’s collarbone.

Today was another of those bar nights and like usual both of them have had too much to drink. But unlike usual, they hardly were able to make way till the house without shredding each other into a naked mess. The elevator ride up went by fumbling to get each others blazers off and panting breaths from too much kissing.

The second they enter the penthouse, Baekhyun is trying to pull his shirt off with one hand and failing miserably as he is busy palming Chanyeol’s clothed erection with his other one. Chanyeol’s grunts in his deep voice has warmth pool into baekhyun’s groin and he is reaching out to the taller to smash their lips against each other.

After they run out of enough air, Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun away only to pull off his shirt and then all but slams the other onto Kitchen barside to claim baekhyun’s lips again in a bruising kiss. Several minutes later both of them pulls away to get the much needed air and Chanyeol peels off Baekhyun’s shirt slowly while trailing up soft kisses from the other’s milky white collarbones to neck and then up to his jaws and finally settles back to Kiss baekhyun fully on mouth. This time the kiss is not hungry but slow like the both of them are trying to savour the feel of each other. And baekhyun lets out a throaty moan which eventually gets drowned by chanyeol’s lips which are again onto his.

  
  


They don’t know when they reached Chanyeol’s bedroom or when did they got naked, but all Baekhyun feels now is Chanyeol and only Chanyeol as the other showers his body in featherly light kisses while his fingers prepare him in the most intimate way possible.

It feels different this time, Baekhyun wants to say but all he lets out are the moans from extreme pleasure the other is subjecting him too. Finally after preparing him enough, chanyeol slides in with a brutally slow pace which has Baekhyun whining in complaint.

But the whines quickly turns into loud moans as Baekhyun withers under Chanyeol’s Quick thrusts and the moment Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s leaking member and gives few harsh tugs, Baekhyun all but see white as he comes undone. The high of his release has BAekhyun clenching around Chanyeol which brings the other to the brim as well and Chanyeol all but spills himself inside of Baekhyun while muttering something which Baekhyun is unable to understand in his bliss.

 

Chanyeol stays inside for several more beats and when he pulls out his already softening cock, a whimper leaves baekhyun’s mouth at the feeling of emptiness. Something stirs inside Chanyeol’s on seeing baekhyun in such a state, totally vulnerable and at his disposal. He lies down beside baekhyun who is already fast asleep and spoons him from behind to feel the warmth of baekhyun’’s body against his heart and joins him into the dreamland.

  
  
  
  


The first rays of sun drapes over his naked torso like a warm blanket and Baekhyun opens his eyes to a dream. A dream it could only be for it has Chanyeol sleeping like an angel next to him. Chanyeol has a tight hold on Baekhyun’s waist like he feared that any moment the latter will disappear; maybe just maybe he too thought of this moment like a dream that could vanish any moment. He slowly, not to wake up the still sleeping male, lifts his head from the taller’s chest and steps out of his warm embrace to make way towards bathroom all while still looking at Chanyeol - his husband - in the bed sleeping so relaxed.

He was sleepy when he entered the showers, but now as he stand freshly showered in front of the mirror all naked with water rivulets dripping from head to toe and his eyes wide awake; he feels them more than he can see them - the proof of their love making. Every inch of his body is covered in bites and hickeys that are turning a shade of purple now and he can’t help but smile at his blemished body in the mirror. He never thought he could ever have these feelings for the man he left sleeping in bed just now. The first time they had sex both of them were clouded by the vesp of jealousy. It was lust and maybe attraction and pent up frustration at that time. But last night was different, it felt different; more intimate somehow like they touched each other souls.

Maybe they can make this relationship work, maybe marrying Chanyeol was fate, maybe falling in love with him is not such a bad idea; Baekhyun thinks while dressing himself with a constant smile etched on his lips and carrying a blissful feeling of being complete in his heart.

He steps out and notices that Chanyeol is awake and seated on the bed, his back facing Baekhyun. His smile broadens as he make his way towards the bed but stops short as the said male suddenly gets up and swirls around to face him. The expression on Chanyeol’s face wipes the smile off of Baekhyun’s face and without knowing the reason his heart starts thundering as if something bad is going to happen.

And it does the moment Chanyeol opens his mouth.

“I am sorry. Last night was a mistake. Fu-fuck all of this was a mistake” Chanyeol is panting hard and pulling his hair like he is angry or something. But Baekhyun is unable to focus on anything now; he can hear the words other is saying but is unable to register them. His mind is lingering on that one word only - “Mistake”. But he jolts awake from his trance on Chanyeol’s next words.

“We should have never made this deal. This was a stupid thing to do. I am sorry again. I was drunk way too much to comprehend what I was doing. It didn’t meant anything.”

There it was the final blow and Baekhyun turns around fast as first set of tears makes appearance. He simply nods knowing Chanyeol is looking at him currently; not having faith in his voice to not to crack and simply leaves.

The ride from their - Chanyeol’s condo to his old apartment went by in a blur mainly because of the tears that wouldn’t just stop. He wants to let out a humorless laugh at his predicament but has not enough energy to even do that.

He sees Jongdae first and then Jongin who is standing just a step behind his brother. He does not even remember when he texted his best friend but knowing his best friend is here right now, he probably did it in his haze induced ride.

He hands over the cab fare and all but collapses in the inviting embrace of two of his best friends. For now he has no mind to think about the warning expression in Jongdae’s eyes - as if saying “I told you” - while they make way towards his floor.

  
  


_ Chanyeol’s pov _

 

Chanyeol was dreaming of basking in sunlight with a warm presence pressed firmly into his side when the sound of water running in the shower wakes him up. For a minute he lets himself smile and bask in the aftermath of his dream but then reality hits him like a truck. He all but kicks the blanket away from his legs and his state of undress is all he has to see for the events of last night to come crashing back at him.

He can’t even admit it to himself. In a state of being completely wasted and unbearably attracted to Baekhyun he had let himself slide into a vulnerable state last night. They have fucked before but it was always clouded with lust and mutual physical attraction. But Chanyeol knows it was more than that for him last night. He had surrendered. He fucking surrendered and let himself feel for the first time in years, or maybe first time ever. He realizes with a horror that maybe he meant what he said last night. Chanyeol does not remember much but he does remember whispering a soft “I love you” as he climaxed into Baekhyun.

But what did it meant to Baekhyun; does he even remember Chanyeol’s confession; does Baekhyun even feel the same way or was it the same lust that led him into bed with Chanyeol yet again. All these questions are making him go mad and the sound of still running water nearby; of thinking that Baekhyun is trying to erase the traces of their love making snaps something within him. So he does what he do the best. He denies his inner feelings, his true feelings towards the other and lie abashedly to his husband’s face when the latter steps out of shower. For a second Chanyeol imagine seeing the shadow of despair in Baekhyun’s eyes but the way the other left quickly without a backward glance is proof enough for him to figure out that last night meant nothing to Baekhyun.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun sat unmoving for several minutes or maybe an hour or so after recounting what happened to his best friends.

Jongdae and Jongin had went into panic mode when Baekhyun text came saying “I will reach my old place in 15”. Just that. Jongin was already at the place looking for some files and documents. Jongdae reached the place as soon as he could which was 5 minutes earlier than Baekhyun did. Baekhyun didn’t received any of their calls post his message which made them worry uncontrollably.

There was palpable tensed silence in the room now. Jongin was nervous, confused and looking wide-eyed at the remaining two occupants of the room. Not understanding why Chanyeol said all that, Jongin had seen the way taller sometimes had that ‘glint’ in his eyes whenever Baekhyun came into his line of sight, then why would he hurt Baekhyun like that. He also does not understand why Baekhyun left just like that without any explanation. It kinda made the situation worse, but he does not voice out that thought in fear of angering the other two.

Jongdae, on the other hand, is seething in anger which he does not try to hide if his bloodthirsty crazy eyes and deadly sneer and tight fists are any indication.

  
  


Jongdae moves back to sit beside Baekhyun who is crouching on the floor with his back against the couch.

“I will talk to the lawyer and get the divorce papers ready. We will file for a divorce -” Jongdae is saying with clenched teeths but Baekhyun stills at the word “divorce” , something breaking inside of him and he finally let the sobs out.

Jongdae pulls him into a hug instantly and Jongin is by his side too, moving his hand up and down Baekhyun’s back to soothe the quivering male.

Jongdae curses loudly then and lists the different ways in which he is gonna kill that Park Fucking Chanyeol for hurting his best friend this bad.

After several minutes or maybe hours, Baekhyun does not know, his sobs finally quietens down and he pulls himself away from the cocoon of warmth, i.e. Jongin and Jongdae’s bodies sandwiching his. His bloodshot swollen eyes and the dying hiccups are not the only proof of his near meltdown if the constant unbearable ache in his heart is any indication.

“I got it hard, didn’t I”, Baekhyun lets out a mix of sniffles and laugh that has no humor to it and Jongin squeezes his hand in support. Baekhyun only gives the younger a sad smile in return and squeezes back in gratitude.

“Seriously though baek, you need to get rid of that arsehole. He doesn't deserve you. Hell  _ you  _ doesn’t deserve this kind of treatment. Give him whatever the hell he wants. Break the contract and this twisted meaningless marriage. You don’t have to put yourself this torture. Please” Jongdae pleads earnestly wishing that this time his stupid best friend will listen to him; will let Jongdae save him from any heartbreak furthermore.

Baekhyun looks away not being able to meet his best friend’s eyes and keep the tears at bay. His heart hurts too much.

“I had no idea I had already fallen for him; not even till this morning. I was just thinking that maybe I can finally open my heart towards him. Bu-but….” Baekhyun had to stop mid-sentence for the lump in his throat had him breathless and a fresh set of tears blurred his vision.

“Ssshhh. Please baek. Don’t cry anymore” Jongin murmurs quietly even if he knows it’s falling on deaf ears right now.

“I -...I thought a bullet had pierced my heart. I have never felt the pain so raw in my entire life like I felt at that moment, Jongdae. I had no idea I was in love already. How pathetic of me to realise that I was in love in the moment when the person I loved broke my heart into million pieces. I couldn’t look him in the eyes. I couldn’t see the rejection in his eyes. I love him Jongdae” and Baekhyun breaks down for the second time that day in front of his best friends.

Baekhyun cries himself to sleep and clutches at Jongdae in his sleep for safety. Jongdae hates to see his friend hurt like this and promises himself that he will make Chanyeol pay for his sins.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Baekhyun wakes up to the smell of something burning and knows instantly that Jongin is in the kitchen trying to burn down the house. And suddenly a memory from few months ago flashes through his mind.

  
  


**_*flashback*_ **

  
  


“What should I eat. What should I eat. Why is the refrigerator only empty the day I am starving.” Baekhyun browses through the contents of refrigerator, cabinets and drawers to find something, anything to sate his hunger.

On finding only a packet of crackers, some old cookies and a bunch of leftovers from past week. Baekhyun sets out to do something he has never dared to do. COOK.

After taking ten minutes to find the apron and another 20 minutes to find the utensils and ingredients, he opens the youtube on his phone to look at a simple recipe video.

And so 2 hours later Chanyeol comes home to a messy kitchen even messier Baekhyun and a flaming frying pan, literally in flames. Baekhyun is covered in flour more than whatever weird shape is placed on the kitchen top. There is every possible utensil on the shelf as well as in the sink. And even though the situation is funny and amuses Chanyeol somewhat, the state of his kitchen makes his face twitch in mild disgust.

Chanyeol clears his throat to get Baekhyun’s attention and Baekhyun’s head snaps up with a jerk. His eyes are wide and mouth gaping, at least he had the decency to look sheepish once the initial shock of having Chanyeol look at his messy self dies down.

“Care to explain what is going on” Chanyeol casually asks while leaning on the side of kitchen bar.

“Umm...ummm well I-...I was ...I mean...food...I was hungry” Baekhyun sighs and finally stops trying to save the disaster he made.

“You could have just ordered for a takeout you know. That way my kitchen would have been saved” Chanyeol says the last part in a whisper as he extinguishes the flame, which has somehow gone unnoticed by today’s ‘cook’, caught onto lit frying pan.

“I wanted to eat some homemade food. It looked so easy when I saw the video” Baekhyun pouts looking at his phone in betrayal.

Chanyeol laughs at Baekhyun but covers it up with fake coughs when the other glares at him.

“Go ahead and wash up. I will prepare the meal” the shock of Chanyeol’s statement is so apparent on Baekhyun’s face that Chanyeol can’t help but let out a boisterous laugh.

“You know how to cook” Baekhyun is sceptic about the arrogant CEO ever stepping foot in kitchen, no less preparing a meal by himself.

“Well, let me see” Chanyeol pretends to think and then counts using his fingers.

“First, I have no hired cook to make my meals. Second, I don’t like takeout food much. And third and most important of all, I haven’t burned down my home ever as far as I can remember” the last one he said with a quirk of his brows and a smug smile that irritates Baekhyun a little too much.

“So yeah, I am a decent cook. You go wash yourself and I will clear this mess and make us something  _ edible  _ to eat.” Chanyeol does not try to hide the sarcasm out of his voice.

Baekhyun agrees and pads away leaving a mess behind himself and looks back at Chanyeol sheepishly. Chanyeol shoos him away promising he will take care of it.

That was the first time Baekhyun had realised that behind Chanyeol’s cold exterior there lied a kind soft hearted person, who was not so angry and hard-to-figure out all the time.

  
  


**_*flashback ends*_ **

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


“Chanyeol….Is that you. Hey...what are you doing sitting here in the dark. It's getting late. Are you not gonna go home?” Sehun is standing at the door frame to Chanyeol’s office mildly confused as to why his boss is still in office at such a late hour.

Chanyeol does not say or move. An unmoving large silhouette slumped in the chair with its back facing Sehun. But as soon as Sehun moves to switch on the lights, Chanyeol jerks up with a startle and looks at his surroundings in daze, noticing Sehun for the first time as if he didn’t hear all of what his assistant said so far.

“Boss are you okay? Why are you still here and why are you sitting in the dark?” Sehun steps forward timidly and lowers himself in the chair beside Chanyeol.

“Huhh. Oh. Wh- what time is it?” Sehun is taken aback by Chanyeol’s demeanor. He looks so out of it, Sehun thinks. Even his voice sounded so different just now like he is struggling to get out words. Sehun is getting more worried with every passing second now. It's so unlike Chanyeol to lose his composure. Sehun saw the male only few hours back. He looked fine then.

“It's almost 10 now Boss. You okay? Wanna talk about it? Should I call -” Sehun is interrupted by Chanyeol’s sudden loud laugh. But what surprises Sehun more is how the laugh lacks any humour, sounds so dark and dead just like Chanyeol’s eyes - once Sehun is able to look at the older’s face.

“That came today in the mail. My guard delivered it here to office just few hours ago.”

Sehun is already standing up and reaching out for the manilla folder, already opened, placed on the table. And he gasps once his eyes scan the heading of the set of documents.

“Divorce Notice”

“What the hell is this, yeol. Why do you have it. What have you done?” Sehun’s voice is getting louder with each question. It's a good thing it's late and nobody is around to listen on their conversation.

“I wish I knew. I swear I don’t know what this is all about. He hasn’t even come home this past week. He is not picking my calls. His friend Jongdae keeps sending me some pretty colorful texts. And  when I called Jongin to ask him, he wouldn't say a thing.”

Chanyeol has no idea why Baekhyun would do that. Not only divorce papers but the envelope had the documents to null their business contract as well. One thing Chanyeol was sure as hell was Baekhyun would never sell his idea to anyone...ever. But judging by what the documents he sent said he just did - to Chanyeol himself.

“Jesus christ, you must have done something. Just try to fucking remember!!! I swear I am not gonna bow down to you this time even if you are practically my boss you fucked up big time, my friend.” Sehun hisses pacing around the room with panting breaths and panic written all over his face. He can’t believe this is happening. He was so sure everything between the two was good. But then this, how does he picture this, he has no idea.

“I don’t even know what happened for him to do something like this” Chanyeol shouts, rage apparent on his face now along with something else. He can’t believe his own friend will be so quick to jump to conclusion - on this mess being Chanyeol’s fault altogether. And so he tells exactly that to his supposed-to-be-friend who has stopped pacing now and is looking at him with dejected eyes.

“You don’t even know if it was ME who did something wrong or not in the first place”.

“I know you love him, yeol. Have for a while now...no!! Do not try to deny it. I have never seen you this happy in your life than when you are with him. So please clear this mess, I beg you. Don’t let him slip away. He is the best thing that has ever happened to you”, and with that Sehun leaves Chanyeol to his thoughts. Its Chanyeol’s decision now. Only he can make this right, Sehun thinks as he closes the door to the office behind him.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


“I never knew I was falling for him. Those pointless bickerings, him preparing food for me, me unintentionally waiting for him till late at nights, those times he cared for me when I was either pissed drunk or down with flu; I never realised that I was getting used to his presence, getting attracted to him, getting jealous for him when someone else came near to him. I always denied it. Because after all it was normal for me to have these contradicting feelings for someone I was living with. Someone I had sex with a couple of times and someone who was my husband in the eyes of the world. But I was stupid. I should have stopped myself feeling like that for him way before it got out of hand, should have backed away from him when I still had the chance to let go.”

Jongdae does not know what to say to this. He knew Baekhyun felt something for the taller, but his feelings run this deep, he had no idea. How didn’t he realised that his best friend was this much in love, he can’t comprehend.

All three are once again back in Baekhyun’s old apartment. Jongdae was not in favour of leaving the said male alone or out of his sight even for a second but he couldn’t skip another day of work. They had already gotten the divorce papers ready and get it mailed to Chanyeol by the court. For sure the arsehole would have received them by now, Jongdae thinks bitterly.

“What do you want to do now then. Will you be able to stay away from him. How are you gonna live like this now baek. You should have told me before. I - I would have” Baekhyun moves closer to his best friend, taking Jongdae’s hand in his and squeezes them tight giving a small smile to him.

“You couldn’t have done anything to better our situation, Dae. But as my friend I should have told you, only if I knew it myself what it was that I was feeling. I am sorry Jongdae for bringing my mess into your life.”

“Do you want to die. I will kill you if you talk this stupid shit anymore. You are my best friend and I love you. Your mess is my mess and we will deal with it together.”

Jongdae is hesitating to say the next words but there is a glint in his eyes which is the only warning to Baekhyun that he is going to say something totally stupid and weird.

“Actually Xiumin once told me that he knows this kid who does wushu and all. So I was thinking if maybe do you want me to ask Xiumin to talk to this guy and make him kick Chanyeol’s ass and like break 10 12 bones. I have seen the bruises Tao leaves. Once he punched xiumin in the ribs on accident when xiumin tried to sneak up on him. And xiumin said it hurt like bitch. Will serve that arsehole of your husband right.”

“O-Ok...ay. First of all, Isn’t xiumin the same guy from your office who kept hitting on you and why haven’t you told me you were dating him? Plus I want all the details on how you know xiumin has a bruise on his ribs” Baekhyun is saying while wiggling his eyebrows in an obscene way. On the other hand Jongdae is refusing to admit he is dating the older guy.

“And secondly, No I don’t want to hurt Chanyeol nor want someone else to hurt him” Jongdae is gaping at Baekhyun as if he is crazy and Baekhyun smiles. The ache in his heart has not reduced even a fraction but he is thankful for his friends to trying to make him feel better. He knows Jongdae was just joking. And his best friend is so worked up because somehow he had started to like Chanyeol as well, even if Jongdae would refuse to admit it, Baekhyun is sure.

“But thank you for that suggestion and being so resourceful. But I have decided that I will be moving back to my parent’s house. I am sure Chanyeol would have received the court’s notice by now. And if everything goes right, I will be divorced within next week” Baekhyun says this so casually but Jongdae can see the pain in his eyes and it clenches his heart. No matter how much Baekhyun tries to appear strong, Jongdae knows his best friend, knows that beneath all that happy and strong facade lies a very vulnerable person, who is anything but ok right now.

Baekhyun continues to say how he can no longer stay here, at least not for a while. And a change of place and his surroundings will do better to him, Baekhyun thinks. Also he misses his parents and his brother. It will be best for him to go live with them for awhile anyway.

  
  


“Oh well not like it will matter anymore to Chanyeol if you leave or not. Yeah!” Jongdae hears himself saying before he can stop and immediately winces at the way it sounded.

“Yeah” the word is spoken so quietly that Jongdae feels bad instantly for bringing this up. He is not trying to make Baekhyun even worse. He just wants his best friend to see that guy for who he is. A selfish insufferable heartless bastard - that is.

And Jongdae curses himself once again because no matter how much he hates Chanyeol, or so he thinks, he knows what the other meant - or still means - to Baekhyun. His careless words has opened Baekhyun’s unhealed wounds again, he can see it through the tears in his eyes.

“I think” Baekhyun stops midway to swallow an invisible lump and lifts his head, after a minute or so which felt like an hour, of sitting with vacant eyes in the living room of his old apartment with Jongdae not meeting his eyes and Jongin looking at him sadly with pity in his eyes from where he is perched up on a Kitchen stool.

“I think I will head to bed now. I..” - he takes a deep breath as if even doing that pains him; it probably does - “I am tired.” he is about to say more but stops, turn around and closes the door to his room with a soft click.

“Baekhyun from last year would have been screaming and shouting right now to curb his hurt. Throwing things and making a mess of this place just to feel better” Jongin says as he comes to stand beside his brother.

“Or would have been pissed drunk in some bar while howling curses at strangers, singing rather screaming lyrics offbeat while rubbing his body nastily along others just to ease his pain” Jongdae adds a little distantly.

“I feel like I don’t know this Baekhyun at all Jongin. I don’t know if I prefer that reckless best friend of mine or this ‘calm before the storm’ kinda Baekhyun. I am scared.” he says for the first time in his life.

When it comes to or about Baekhyun, Jongdae is exasperated, worried, angry but never scared. But this time he is scared that he will lose Baekhyun. And so he decides to do what he never thought he would do.

“I think it's time I have a little chat with someone” he says darkly.

“Hy-hyung” Jongin mewels at his side knowing who the older is talking about and worrying about what his brother is planning to do to that person.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  


When the guard from the front door told him that someone named Jongdae was there to meet him, Chanyeol couldn't believe his ears. To be honest he still can’t even when the same man is standing on his door frame with a well placed sneer on his face. The distaste of coming here apparent on his face. And so Chanyeol finds it difficult to imagine why the man who has been assaulting him with texts for past 10 days is here on his doorstep now.

“I believe you got the court order” is all what Jongdae says as a greeting and Chanyeol just wants to slam the door on his face. But thinking better of it he just nods and steps away to let the other one in. There is disbelief on Jongdae’s face but is wiped out in a second. He hesitates only for five seconds before stepping into the house.

Chanyeol does not ask for drinks or anything neither tells him to sit. For some reason he can’t afford to play a good host right now. Not if he can still see the manilla envelope with his future with Baekhyun sealed in on the coffee table, he is currently standing beside.

And Jongdae sees it too as he follows Chanyeol’s gaze.

“Have you sign it yet?? It will be best for all of us if you would sign it immediately so that we can go further with formalities and break this contract for good.”

Chanyeol wants to laugh. Here he was thinking of talking to Baekhyun and clearing out whatever led to this and all the other wants is to get rid of this ‘contract’ as soon as possible.

“ I want to talk to him first.” hell if I back down so easily, Chanyeol mutters in his mind with hidden determination.

“What the fuck is there left to talk, you arsehole” Jongdae had prepared himself to not lose his temper but he has never actually liked this man - Baekhyun went and married - and hell if he won’t lose his temper on someone who has hurt his best friend terribly.

“EVERYTHING” Chanyeol screams back and then takes a step back to compose himself. He doesn't want to pick a fight right now. If he wants to do this right.

“I wouldn't accept this proposition. I don't want his idea. I want his work.” Chanyeol wants to say ‘I want him’ but it wouldn’t just come out. He wants to ask why Baekhyun wants a divorce but asking this will expose his feelings. And he fears to get rejected, to get mocked upon. Jongdae is not the best person in the world right now to him.

“So I was right. You are a fucking insensitive bastard. After ruining his life. Making him your puppet. Hurting him so bad. You wouldn’t even let him go. I should have made you pay for all of what you did to Baekhyun, should have never listened to him to spare you. You don’t deserve him. You don’t deserve his…..” the last word is spoken under his breath and Chanyeol couldn’t catch it. But before he could ask the other, Jongdae has turned away and is already making his way towards the exit. Just before leaving he looks back to say one last thing before slamming the door shut behind his back.

“I was starting to believe you were good for him” kept repeating in Chanyeol’s mind even hours after Jongdae left.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


The opening of door breaks Chanyeol out of his trance. He does not remember for how long he sat on the couch in the dark. One glance at the digital talk, and he thinks for close to 3 hours, when Jongdae had left.

He thinks it must be Sehun and is therefore shocked to see Baekhyun in front of him. Baekhyun, in flesh and not as one of his dreams, standing in front of him. Baekhyun who wouldn’t look at him. Baekhyun, who looks terrible, if the dark circles under his eyes are any indication. And the fact he looks thin and tired stirs something within Chanyeol. He steps tentatively towards the other. But to his horror Baekhyun takes a step back and all of fight dies out of Chanyeol. He slumps into the nearest chair and hides his face in his palms.

“I -...I just came to take my stuff. There is not much here in the first place so it will take only minutes. I will be out soon” Baekhyun is surprised himself that his voice didn't betrayed him. His heart on the other hand is another story. He was just about to walk towards his room when he sees it - the manila envelope and his breath is knocked out him.

Baekhyun knows he should turn away now, get his stuff and get out. But it's like his feet has a brain of their own and soon he finds himself reaching for the papers.

“I have not signed them” Baekhyun is caught by surprise by the sudden deep voice so close to him. He didn’t noticed when the other got up and walked towards him.

“Why not” he whispers not knowing what kind of answer he is expecting at this point.

“Why did you do it? Why did you left that day? Why didn’t you came back? Why did you not pick any of my calls? Why are you sel8ng me your idea when you sacrificed so much to keep it yours from the start? Why do you want a divorce from me, baek?” Chanyeol has had 3 hours to went through the events of past week, of what Jongdae said, of how Baekhyun had been behaving since the night they made love. Since the morning Chanyeol lied to him, he remembered. He knows he is raising his hopes high and it will break him if he is wrong but all he can linger on is ‘what if he is right’. What if Baekhyun too feels something for him.

“I lied that morning” Chanyeol hears himself saying before Baekhyun would respond to any of his previous questions. It didn’t looked like he was going to anyway.

Baekhyun is panting hard now. From the close proximity of the other. From how Chanyeol’s breath is grazing his neck. From how his warm body is so close to him. From how Chanyeol’s voice had trembled when he asked those questions. From how Baekhyun has his this feeling in his gut that something is not right.

“Do you remember that night. The night before you left. The night when we made love” and Baekhyun jerks to look at Chanyeol head first. Chanyeol is looking at him with an unreadable expression. And Baekhyun does not want to hurt even more but it looks terribly similar to how he thinks he looks when see the other. Full of desire.

“Before you I was a vessel. But you made me feel things I thought I was not capable of feeling. And so I panicked. Like everything else, I pushed you away. Because you make me vulnerable and I don’t know how to handle that. But then you left and I broke down.”

“It hurts” the taller shouts with agony etched into his voice. Baekhyun has never heard him so broken. It sets a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Why” Baekhyun whispers. He knows why or he thinks he has a general idea now but he doesn't want to get his hopes up. They have unknowingly skittered around each other for long. Maybe it's time to finally lay their feelings out in open. To stop denying it to each other.

Sudden pain races through his body as Chanyeol slams his back harshly onto the wall. His angry tears slurring his words. Baekhyun doesn't even register the physical pain anymore. The agony in his heart numbing his body. All he could focus on was Chanyeol, his tears, the anger in his eyes and the ache in his own heart.

It takes minutes or maybe hours for his paralysed mind to finally come into focus and catch the words Chanyeol has been uttering repeatedly.

“You know. You fucking know why. But still you enjoy torturing me. Torturing yourself. Why baek why would you do this to us.” the fight has left tallers body if his slumped figure and pleading voice is any indication.

It hurts Baekhyun to see the other in such a state. He never wanted to be the cause of his despair but from the second they have entered each other’s life they have done nothing but hurt each other. And that's the reason he did what he did. Maybe it will do both of them good to separate from each other. To break this marriage of convenience.

But he himself knows he is lying. Lying to Chanyeol, lying to himself. He will not be happy to break this marriage off. Hell, seeing Chanyeol in the state he is, he's sure the taller would be anything but better by it.

“I love you” it is whispered so quietly that Baekhyun almost missed it. But he didn't. His body jerked in its wake like something jolted his very being from inside. It was like his insides have been torched. His heart burning in flames. He finally allows his tears to roll down his eyes.

“Please don’t. Not unless you mean it”, baekhyun is sobbing now. Not trying to hide his pain, his tears, his emotions.

And Chanyeol looks at him with an unwavering gaze as he answers him.

“I do. Mean it. Every word. I love you. Have loved you for awhile now.”

Baekhyun doesn't know how he managed to lift his hand but he finds himself palming Chanyeol's face. The other unconsciously leaning into the warmth of his palm.

“Chanyeol” he whispers quietly afraid of breaking this moment. The taller finally lifts his head up and Baekhyun finally let go of his walls. He slumps into the strong warm embrace of Chanyeol. Chanyeol whose arms are his safe adobe, whose scent is like home to him. Chanyeol who he has been in love with for quite long, unsure himself for how long exactly.

“Chanyeol” he kept murmuring his name like in a trance. Hands desperately searching for any contact with other. It comes as a relief when Chanyeol tightens his grip instead of pushing him away like the shorter feared.

“Please. Please” he pleads not knowing what exactly it is he is pleading for. But it's as if the taller already knows what Baekhyun wants as he drags him towards his - their room without letting go of Baekhyun, possible never from now on.

  
  
  
  


**EPILOGUE**

  
  


It has been an year and it still amazes Baekhyun how he and Chanyeol survived it. And not just survived it but managed to turn it into something much much more than a mere business deal.

They are in love now. Stupidly, Relentlessly, Completely, Crazily and in several more ways. They still fight. They still have their difference of opinions where work is considered but now they feel something warm inside their chest whenever they are around. The moment their eyes meet in a crowd, their heart beats like one. A smile suddenly makes way on their lips. They didn’t find it, but love surely found them.

  
  


Baekhyun never thought that a day will come when his husband and his best friend will stand beside each other and will laugh, not at each other but at some one else, like good friends. Even if those laughs were at the expanse of Sehun still trying to woe Jongin. But the real reason of them getting along, Baekhyun has always known, was him. Fretting over him and for Baekhyun’s happiness, they kept their enmity aside and became friends. Though they still fight like cat and mouse sometimes but that’s fine.

Baekhyun makes way towards where Chanyeol is standing with his sister Yoora and her husband while receiving wishes from the guests he passes by.

Chanyeol’s sister Yoora, Sehun and Jongin found it amusing to throw Baekhyun and Chanyeol one year wedding anniversary Party. And though Baekhyun kept saying it was silly and not necessary, he is secretly giddy and extremely happy to show off his handsome husband and the amount of love he receives from the other.

  
  


Leeteuk was invited too to the party along with his assistant Eunhyuk. After all he was the reason they both got together in the first place, Sehun had said when the advocate had arrived at the party.

Eunhyuk asks his boss well into the party of how did the other knew this marriage would last. So just like the first time Leeteuk replies the same.

“It was fate. It was written in the stars from the start”. To which Eunhyuk again snorts in disbelief.

“You don't believe me. Then let me tell u a story.”

Leeteuk takes out a paper form his pocket. From the looks of it, it looks like an old parchment, yellowish in color and torn from edges. The advocate informs his assistant that it’s Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s marriage contract. Dated 20 years back. Both their grandfathers were childhood friends and always wanted to convert the bond of their friendship into that of family. But they both had sons and world didn't see eye to eye to same gender marriage at that time. But then they had grandsons and they wanted them to marry.

“My father made this agreement.” he tells to a gaping eunhyuk who can’t believe what he is hearing.

“But after some time Byun family moved out of seoul after baekhyun’s grandfather died. And my father lost track of them. I tried to find baekhyun and his family but I couldn't no matter how much i tried. My father had passed away due to sickness and he too hadn’t known of their whereabouts. So I left everything at fate. And look how fate played its part. When Baekhyun came to me with that contract I saw his full name and I just had  a strong intuition that this boy was the same Baekhyun and that’s why I suggested the marriage. When chanyeol came to me, I had already gathered the details about Byun family. I didn’t wanted to play them both so I contacted their families and told them about the agreement their fathers made. And surprisingly both Mr Park and Mr Byun seemed happy enough to go through with it. Even if I did push them into it they themselves made this marriage work. Because they were meant to be.”

“So you see my dear assistant it was all  _ written in the stars _ .Them coming together.”

  
  
  


**End**

  
  



End file.
